


Once More with Passion

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold shower doesn't always help to cool things off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More with Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fireworks09: the (totally not) annual f_t porn battle. The prompt was 'again'

Sarah turned on the shower and stepped right under the spray. The water was cold, but that was how she wanted it. Her overheated and sweaty body was grateful for some cooling-off after hours of passionate and wild love-making with Cameron. When she had peeked at the clock on her bedside table, before she went to the bathroom, they had been at it for almost four hours. They’d seized the opportunity that they were alone in the house for the weekend as John and Derek were camping for some male bonding time. 

The thoughts of the raven-haired woman wandered back to the previous hours, a slight flush creeping over her body. The terminator had proven to be a creative and insatiable lover, she had been tender when Sarah wanted her to be and she had been rough when Sarah had given her a hint like biting her earlobe. 

Her favorite part so far had been the kitchen table, where she had leant over the table and the girl had taken her from behind, only to turn her around a little later, laying her on the table and pleasuring her with her mouth. Sarah would’ve never imagined it, but Cameron was the perfect lover and from the girl’s noises and movements she concluded that she wasn’t that bad herself. 

A satisfied grin spread on Sarah’s lips. She tilted her head back and let the cool water run over her face. When she heard the door opening and then the rustling of the shower curtain, she didn’t move and showed no sign that she’d noticed Cameron’s approach. But when she finally felt a warm form press against her back and strong arms encircled her waist, Sarah’s smile widened even more and she let her head drop back against the girl’s shoulder. 

They stayed like this for a while until Cameron’s small hands began to roam over Sarah’s body, teasing her by cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples. The raven-haired woman moaned in response and bit her bottom lip. While one of Cameron’s hands stayed on her breast, the other one glided downwards and rubbed over her thigh, trying to make the other woman to spread her legs wider.

“Again?” Sarah asked in a husky voice.

“Yes,” the girl confirmed and kissed along Sarah’s neck. “I find myself unable to resist you.”

The raven-haired woman chuckled at this, turning her head and engaging Cameron in a heated kiss, which left her out of breath. “Not all of us have superior strength. You totally exhausted me, I’m not sure how long I can stand.”

“You don’t have to,” Cameron stated, rotating the other woman in her arms before pushing her against the tiles and lifting her up by grasping her ass with both hands. 

Sarah gasped out of surprise, but her legs wrapped around the terminator’s waist instinctively and her arms enclosed Cameron’s neck. “So, let’s try again then,” she said with a smirk and lowered her lips to the girl’s to kiss her fervently.

The End.


End file.
